Injustice 2 Intros Gone Wrong!
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Find out as the superheroes meet up before battle in the most craziest dialogue never before heard in Injustice! You won't believe at the random crap they'll spat at each other for your viewing enjoyment! Requests for fighters are accepted, must be in Injustice 2. Rated T mostly for random dialogue. Chapter 2: Harley Quinn vs. Joker
1. Ch 1: Batman vs Superman

**"Injustice 2 Intros Gone Wrong!"**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Find out as the superheroes meet up before battle in the most craziest dialogue never before heard in Injustice! You won't believe at the random crap they'll spat at each other for your viewing enjoyment!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, and I mean this very well, I do not own anything associated with DC Comics or the game Injustice 2. Injustice 2 and its characters are owned by Ed Boon, John Tobias, WB Games and Netherrealm Studios. Anyway, I think the summary explains a lot, so kick back with a six pack full of Cherry Dr. Pepper, some delicious Oreos and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Batman vs. Superman**_

* * *

 _ **Intro 1:**_

Batman was flying down from the sky and headed towards the streets of Gotham City where he was approached by a chain-shackled Superman.

"Just to let you know, I'm still drunk." Superman doozily said.

"Last time I'll ever let you ride the Batmobile!" Batman sneered while pounding his fists.

With his teeth gritting, Superman used every part of his super strength to break out of the chains and gave Batman and very scathing glare.

"For the last time, I didn't mean to run over Batgirl, okay?" Superman said with a very drunk hiccup.

 _ **Intro 2:**_

Superman was approaching Batman with the chains still attached to him, but only this time, he was even more drunk than usual.

"I love you, man." He said to the Dark Knight.

"Yeah, I know." Batman nodded.

Superman then tried to break out of the chains with his super strength, but his wrists started to hurt in the process due to the pressure.

"Hey, can you... can you help me out with my chains?" suggested a drunk Superman.

 _ **Intro 3:**_

Superman was coming down the sky as a huge ball of smoke appeared beside him, revealing to be Batman.

"You really need to stop drinking, Clark." Batman informed him.

"I love you." Superman said, forming his fist.

"Yeah, you already fuckin' told me that." Batman warned him while wiping off his cape.

 _ **Intro 4:**_

Batman was appearing out of the ball of smoke, approaching Superman who as a matter of fact, came down from the sky.

"So you finally gave up the bottle, huh?" asked Batman.

"I sure did! Hiccup!" Superman burped, lying under his teeth.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE DAMN DRINKING?!" Batman growled loudly.

* * *

 **Mmmm, I can definitely tell this is gonna be fun, I can tell. Anyway, the intro dialogues are what I so love about Injustice 2. It's more entertaining, funny and enjoyable to watch.**

 **Anyway, you get to request the next two people you want me to do. Remember, they must be from the Injustice 2 roster, so feel free to choose. Oh, and don't forget to leave a feedback in there as well. So, until next, peace my gangstas!**


	2. Ch 2: Harley Quinn vs Joker

**"Injustice 2 Intros Gone Wrong!"**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Find out as the superheroes meet up before battle in the most craziest dialogue never before heard in Injustice! You won't believe at the random crap they'll spat at each other for your viewing enjoyment!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, and I mean this very well, I do not own anything associated with DC Comics or the game Injustice 2. Injustice 2 and its characters are owned by Ed Boon, John Tobias, WB Games and Netherrealm Studios. Anyway, I think the summary explains a lot, so kick back with a six pack full of Cherry Dr. Pepper, some delicious Oreos and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Harley Quinn vs. Joker**_

* * *

 _ **Intro 1:**_

Joker had his own back turned with an evil cackle as he saw Harley Quinn approach him with a baseball bat in hand.

"You ain't no certified G!" shouted Harley.

"But I'm a bonafide stud!" Joker replied back, flinging his knife.

After she threw her bat, Harley said this with quite a cackling smile:

"And you can't... teach... that!"

 _ **Intro 2:**_

Harley Quinn started walking up to the Joker with her trusty bat in hand while he turned to her with an evil smile.

"The Loud House is better!" Harley shouted.

"Teen Titans GO is best!" snickered Joker.

Before she could throw away the bat, Harley decided to keep the bat and pointed at the Joker himself.

"Teen Titans GO smells... just like your ASS!" She shouted.

 _ **Intro 3:**_

Bud and Lou, Harley Quinn's pet pitbulls, began barking at the Joker long enough before Harley Quinn showed up to approach him.

"Smell that, Harley?" Joker smirked while drawing his knife.

"Nobody wants to smell ya ass, Mr. J!" Harley snapped.

"You will love my stinky booty!" The merciless clown grinned.

 _ **Intro 4:**_

Joker was busy drawing out his knife to both Bud and Lou, who were busy being held down by Harley Quinn herself.

"Does my stinkbutt turn you on?" asked Joker.

"I swear, I think I'm dyin'!" Harley said, gasping for air desperately from the Joker's smelly farts.

"I knew the cabbage and beans would work!" Joker grinned again.

* * *

 **Yikes, crack a window, Joker. We're all dying from your silent but deadlies.**

 **Anyway, keep the requests coming along and see what I come up with next. Remember, it's gotta be from Injustice 2. Until next time, peace my gangstas!**

 **(Oh, and don't be afraid to send any feedback as well.)**


End file.
